


Valedictorian

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Misunderstandings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500, Words, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black is currently Minerva McGonagall's best student. Dear lord. What has the world come to?Oneshot/drabble





	Valedictorian

Well, today was a weird school day. Sirius Black had stayed after class. Peter Pettigrew and James Potter hadn't even come to class that day to begin with because Remus Lupin had had a particularly bad full moon. The only reason why Sirius himself wasn't with them was because he needed to get his transfiguration grade up. That, and Remus needed space to help him recover faster.

So anyway, after class, it was just McGonagall and Sirius Black. 

Don't get her wrong, she liked him. He was smart when he wanted to be, and she took into account that his home life was bad. (She made a point to address him by his first name rather than his last like she did for most other kids because of this). 

"Without Remus here, wanna know something?" Sirius was saying; McGonagall was only partly paying attention if she was gonna be completely honest. "Right now, I'm your best student. I'm gonna be the velociraptor."

She looked up slowly. "Er, do you mean valedictorian?"

Sirius blinked. 

"...no."

Stubborn, that one.


End file.
